jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Tomoki
|ja_romaji = Ū Tomoki |namesake = song}} |stand = Doctor Wu |gender = Male |birthday = 1978 (claimed) |age = ~33 (claimed)Calculated from birth year ~70 |height = |weight = 79 kg |nation = Japanese |race = Rock Human |hobby = |goals = |family = |occupation = Orthopedic surgeon |affiliation = Rock Humans |status = Deceased |cod = Suffocated by medicinal cement |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion |food = Nori}} Dr. |Ū Tomoki}} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Dr. Wu is an and working at TG University Hospital, who has been seeing Mitsuba Higashikata for a series of ailments. Wu is a Stand user who uses his similarly named Stand, Doctor Wu, to break his body down into fine particles. Appearance Dr. Wu sports a bizarre-looking consisting primarily of small light-colored spheres. He has dark spiked bangs covering the front, with similar tufts of hair outlining the top of his head. His uniform features a long closed jacket with three "DoCToR" name tags on it: two on the front and one on his shoulder. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, he appears to be polite and calm while working with patients. He is shown to temporarily derail conversations in order to indulge in an eccentric eating habit, which includes consuming excessive amounts of and water in short bursts. That being said, he seems to typically ask for permission from his patient before snacking. Wu claims that he has never experienced failure once in his entire life, citing very importent events such as exams as proof of his perfection. He even goes so far as to say that he's never failed at love, never approaching women if he senses that there might be anything wrong with them. Wu considers himself to be a righteous doctor who will heal anyone that comes to him, without fail. He treats the Locacaca as a "public good" used to heal others, in contrast to those with more personal intentions like Josuke. As a consequence, he also considers that anything he does to heal his patients, however evil or vulgar it may be, will be forgiven. Wu is also very secretive about his involvement with a group of Rock Humans operating from the hospital. He goes to very extreme lengths to keep information from those who could potentially be a threat, disassembling and hiding an entire wheelchair and seemingly vanishing moments after treating a patient to avoid confrontation with Yasuho when she becomes suspicious of Mitsuba's presence at the hospital. Abilities Wu Tomoki's Stand Doctor Wu has the power to let him break his body up into its stony fragments at will and then use these fragments to enter people's bodies. Not only does his Rock Human physiology cause allergic reactions in his victims, but if his body fragments fuse with the victim's skeleton, he can gain partial control over their bodies. History Background Wu Tomoki graduated from T.G. University's medical department and passed the national exam for medical practitioners before working at their hospital as a professional physician. He is unmarried and there is no records of him having any unpaid taxes. Doctor Wu and Awaking 3 Leaves Dr. Wu Tomoki examines Mitsuba's right ear which she has complained she cannot hear out of as it feels like it's a rock. Despite finding her complaints to be true, he says she is perfectly healthy, until she says money is no object to cure her illness. He makes a phone call, and then offers a one-time only charge of 200 million yen to cure her. In between examining her, he eats his lunch, which comprises only and -infused water. It is suggested that he has been treating her with the Locacaca, causing a series of maladies where her body parts have been turning to stone. Yasuho Hirose investigates the security camera footage sent her using Paisley Park and suspects that he is one of the involved in the death of Poor Tom. She is suspicious of his absence when Mitsuba leaves his office, when she discovers the wheelchair Mitsuba had been sitting in completely disassembled and stuffed into Dr. Wu's desk, before both are attacked by Wu's Stand and Yasuho is knocked unconscious. Having entered Mitsuba's body, she is temporarily controlled by Wu and drags Yasuho into his office. After regaining consciousness and teaming up with Mitsuba to find out what Wu is up to, Wu exits Mitsuba's body and begins to reform, fully displaying his Stand, Doctor Wu. The two women manage to escape from his office, and Wu pursues them, attacking both the two women and various bystanders in order to prevent them from reaching Josuke Higashikata and Rai Mamezuku. Upon Mitsuba's revealing that she is pregnant and the realization that her unborn child was exchanged in order to fix her legs, her Stand, Awaking III Leaves, reveals itself. Caught off-guard by Mitsuba's Stand suddenly appearing, Wu is momentarily trapped on the ceiling by Awaking III Leaves' ability. Mitsuba and Yasuho flee into an elevator, but Wu quickly catches up to them, assuring them that he never loses. Wu explains to Mitsuba and Yasuho that the Locacaca is a "public good" and that using it cannot be "evil" if it is for the good of the public. He then goes on to state that the Rock Humans are not the evil ones, but that it is Yasuho and Josuke who are evil. He tells Mitsuba that she is perfectly healthy, and that the loss of her child was allowed because aborting fetuses in the 15th week of pregnancy is legal. Wu leaps at Mitsuba and attempts to invade her body again, but slams to the floor due to Mitsuba putting Awaking III Leaves' ability on the elevator, sending it upwards at an incredible speed. Mitsuba pulls out a roll of medical tape and traps Wu's disassembled body on the elevator floor. Wu attempts to attack her yet again, but is repeatedly stomped on by Mitsuba and Yasuho and taped to the floor even further. Mitsuba, enraged by both the possible loss of her child and Wu's disgusting attitude towards it, rolls up Wu's head in the medical tape into a ball and, ignoring Wu's desperate pleading for mercy, throws his head out the hospital window into the parking lot below. However, Wu returns to the laboratory through the sprinkler system and hides in the Locacaca fruits. When Mitsuba eats one to heal her child, he takes control of her body and fights Yasuho, breaking open vials containing deadly diseases to further endanger her. However, Yasuho manages to purge him out of Mitsuba by using her arrows, and Josuke finally comes to finish off Wu, trapping his fragments inside bubbles mixed with medicinal cement. Unable to free himself, Wu drowns in the liquid and crumbles. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Wu_Tomoki_concept.jpg Woo spine.png Wu_and_Head_Doctor.png|Wu (right) with the Head Doctor (left) in the ambulance Wu_complete_appearence.png|Wu Complete Appearence Tomoki Mitsuba.png|Inspecting Mitsuba Tomoki_Wu.png|Describing his "one-time only" perfect treatment method Tomoki U.png|Wu Tomoki Tomoki seaweed.png|Eating nori during Mitsuba's appointment Tomoki water.png|Chugging silicon-infused water Tomoki-wu-ambulance.png|Wu's disguise as an ambulance driver Wu-tomoki-scattering.png|Wu's humanoid form reconstructing itself Tomoki-wu-explaining.png|Wu explains his ability Tomoki-wu-attacking.png|Wu's ability affecting a crowd of bystanders Tomoki-wu-surprise.png|Wu caught off-guard by Mitsuba Higashikata's Awaking III Leaves Wu-tomoki-kicked.png|Kicked in the head by Mitsuba Wu-tomoki-trapped.png|Pinned to the ceiling by Awaking III Leaves Tomoki-wu-never-fails.png|"Wu Tomoki never fails." Wu-tomoki-monologue.png|Wu explains his morals to Mitsuba Wu-tomoki-attacks.png|Wu attempts to invade Mitsuba's body Wu-tomoki-falls.png|Wu falling to the floor caused by the extreme momentum of the elevator Wu-tomoki-ontheground.png|Wu trapped by the elevator's momentum Wu-tomoki-taped|Wu taped to the elevator floor by Mitsuba Higashikata and Yasuho Hirose using surgical tape Wu-tomoki-attacks-again.png|Wu trying (and failing) to invade Mitsuba's body yet again Wu-tomoki-stomped.png|Wu is stomped multiple times by Mitsuba Higashikata and scattered by Awaking III Leaves Wu-tomoki-ball.png|Wu's head is wrapped in a ball of surgical tape and taken to a window Wu-tomoki-thrown.png|Wu's head is tossed out of a window by Mitsuba Higashikata Wu-tomoki-wondering.png|In a recorded video, Wu wonders out loud how the the Locacaca decides what to exchange in order to achieve the desired result Wu-tomoki-explaining.png|Wu continues his monologue to the camera, explaining how his Doctor Wu can prevent the Locacaca from damaging the patient's brain Mitsuba-eating.png|Fragments of Wu hidden inside a Locacaca in order to enter Mitsuba's body Fragments-in-plant.png|Yasuho Hirose discovers Wu's fragments inside of a Locacaca Mitsuba-attacking-yasuho.png|Wu attacking Yasuho using Mitsuba's Stand Wu-fragments-in-water.png|Wu's fragments entering the room via the hospital's water supply Yasuho-realizes-wu-is-in-mitsuba.png|Yasuho realizes that Wu has taken control of Mitsuba yet again Wu-talking-1.png|Wu talking through Mitsuba while Awaking III Leaves looms in the background Wu-talking-2.png|Wu (through Mitsuba) informs Yasuho that the Locacaca cannot reverse the effects of diseases Wu-talking-3.png|"Wu Tomoki... does not fail." Wu-removed-from-mistuba.png|Yasuho uses Paisley Park to remove Wu's fragments from Mitsuba Wu-reforming.png|Wu reforming after being ejected Wu-crazed.png|A crazed and desperate Wu sends tiny pieces of Locacaca (as well as his own fragments) after Yasuho and Mitsuba Wu-final-attack-1.png|Wu lunges after the two girls in a desperate final attempt to subdue them Wu-final-attack-2.png|Wu's fragments mere seconds away from entering the girls' bodies Wu-stopped-by-josuke.png|Trapped by the bubbles of Josuke Higashikata's Soft & Wet Wu-encased-in-cement.png|Wu Tomoki's final moments, spent suffocating in quick-drying medicinal cement Wu-dead.png|Wu Tomoki is finally killed Wu-tomoki-hospital-photo.png|Wu's photograph on the TGU Hospital website Wu-tomoki-research-image.png|A photograph of Wu Tomoki entering the Locacaca research room Woodoodle.jpeg|Volume 20 doodle Trivia * At the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure, early design artwork of Wu Tomoki also identifies him by the name . *Wu is the third Stand user in the series to have a similar name to (or have the exact same name as) his Stand, preceded by Foo Fighters and Weather Report. **Wu is the first antagonist in the series to have this trait. *In a doodle featured in Volume 20, Wu's family name is spelled "Woo". Whether this is intentional or a mistake is unknown. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Rock Humans Category:Locacaca Organization Category:Major Antagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Deceased Characters